Slanguage
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- Translation Guide from Californian, Bostonian, Texan, & Georgian. Just a thought of what it would be like if the four of them sat down to talk about fond memories and funny sayings


**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Translation Guide from Californian, Bostonian, Texan, & Georgian. Just a thought of what it would be like if the four of them sat down to talk about fond memories and funny sayings—Vin, Ezra, JD, & Sherry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This is pure drabble-fluff. I hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading. Humor is not my strong suit, but I am working on improving it.

Funny idea? Dumb? What do you think? Did I use any expression, colloquialism, lingo, slang, saying, in the wrong context? (I'm from Calif and only hope I did justice to the other expressions)

Throwing out a request: Got any expressions to add to these? Feel free to send me any favorites I missed (include a definition and/or use in a sentence/phrase if possible so I can see it is used) ie: "It don't make me no never mind" (I don't care), "Ain't got both oars in the water" (stupid), "Reckon so" (to consider, think, suppose)

**Nothing racist please.**

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Slanguage<strong> by Sapphire Lee

"Ez, you always speak so articulate, if it wasn't for your accent, I'd never guess you were from the South"

"Mister Dunne, you rarely speak like the stereotypical Bostonian. However, you Mister Tanner do let your origins slip into your vernacular from time to time"

"I get back into it when I am around it or hear it. What about you Sherry, you don't sound overly Californian?" JD asked

"Well, I spent most of my youth in Texas, then largely my late teen years and 20's in California, so I sorta slip back and forth"

"I bet Ezra couldn't talk in a regular southern dialect, he couldn't give up his big fancy words"

"Colloquialisms are a great way to express yourself"

"See I told you he couldn't do it"

"I'magoodamy to do it"

"What did you just say?"

"Ah said '"I'm of a good mind" to do it"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Ding Dang if That Ain't!"

"Naw you didn't"

"Sure ah did"

"Well, don't you look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes!"

"She's a betty" ( as in Betty Page, pin-up girl)

"How do you say that?"

"Tarnation!"

"Shes so ugly she makes onions cry"

"VIN! That's just mean"

"What? Its true, and funny"

"That is so not the point" But Sherry's lips were twitching

"This is Wicked Good**!"**

"Awesome!"

"Fer sure"

"He's the spittin' image of his daddy!"

"Ah believe that saying is correctly phrased 'He's the spirit and image of his father'. This actually came from a phrase used in the civil war era that was badly mangled by the slaves blending their native speech patterns with English spoken Southern style"

"Hay that is one of mine, back off" Vin said being possessive of the Texan expression

"Yur makin' a mountain out of an ant hill"

"No, your making a mountain out of an mole hill"

"Nah, I'm fixin tuh"

"Hay now, no need to have a hissy fit"

"He thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow"

"It don't make me no never mind"

"There's two theories to arguin' with a woman. Neither one works."

"I'm so sure!" - (spoken sarcastically)

"No need to git all fired-up"

"'Sup?"

"Wassup"

"You're daft"

"You're soft"

"No SUH!"

"Way"

"Ya huh!"

"Darn tootin"

"When you drive a cah, you bang a left and take a uey"

"No you flip a uey"

"Texans lose 'g's at the end of words, but Bostonians lose 'r's and make them reappear in unexpected places"

""a'Gawd! Waht do you mean? Ah final ahs just disappeah, but wheah they go we've no idear."

"Yeah, well Californians sound all stoned"

"That is just the valley speak /sufer lingo of southern California"

"All the 'I'm like' or 'I was like', instead of 'I thought' or 'I said'"

**"**Jeetjet**"**

"Ah got a hankering for fried okra"

"Reckon, I could squeat**"**

"Show 'nuff"

"I could jeet"

"That is sketchy"

"Wee-id"

"Y'all"

"All-y-all"

"You-all"

Ahhh, the memories!

December 2011

I know I jump around a lot, anyone willing to work with me on refining this? Do Coloradians have a unique dialect of speaking?

* * *

><p>I couldn't quit grinning while working on this, it got me thinking of some of my family's favorite expressions, things my grandparents used to say, stuff my dad said<p> 


End file.
